


I Hate Everything About You

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Mojo (2014 cast), Mojo - Butterworth
Genre: Ben Whishaw - Freeform, Colin Morgan - Freeform, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skinny knows that Baby hates him. He knows this as Baby corners him in the dark hallway between the gents and the back door and pushes him against the wall..."<br/>A short fic resolving Skinny and Baby's unbearable sexual tension in Jez Butterworth's play Mojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> In the recent adaptation of Mojo, Skinny is played by Colin Morgan and Baby is played by Ben Whishaw, just in case you needed help visualizing...

Skinny knows that Baby hates him. He knows this as Baby corners him in the dark hallway between the gents and the back door and pushes him against the wall, muttering about cards hidden in socks and the fucking pleated trousers again. He knows that Baby hates the crap that just falls out of his mouth when he isn’t even sorry. He knows this as Baby shoves him hard into the brickwork beneath the low hanging dirty fug of cigarette smoke and crushes curses against his lips, mouth-to-mouth. Skinny hates the distant, idiotic lilt of Baby’s mouth and he slams his own mouth against it instead and feels the dull points of Baby’s teeth and the wetness of his accusing tongue sliding against his. He is always waiting for Baby to laugh and to feel it reverberate against his lips and leave him open and ashamed. Instead he pushes into the hard line of a desperate erection and grinds against it with spite and malice. Skinny takes Baby’s clenched fist and opens it to press against his cock and this time when Baby squeezes, a lightning bolt of desire shoots up his spine and leaves his hair standing on end. Skinny knows that Baby hates him. As Baby tugs at his belt and shoves a hand inside his trousers to grip him tight and work his palm along the length of him Skinny shudders and snaps his hips up into Baby’s rough fist. Baby hates him when he kicks his feet apart and thrusts his erection against Skinny’s thigh. He hates him as he bites Skinny’s ear and tells him to _shut up._ Skinny hates Baby as he growls _fuck you_ hot and gasping against his neck and twists an unforgiving hand into Baby’s hair to scrape his teeth against his jaw and leave a red-raw mark on the soft skin of his throat. Skinny hates Baby when Baby digs his nails into his hip and rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. He hates him when he comes hard in his pants and Baby groans into his neck as he frantically fucks into the crease of his hip and suddenly stills, deadweight against him and panting like a dog. Skinny and Baby hate each other, twitching in the aftermath. They hate each other as Skinny fastens his trousers and Baby combs back his hair with his fingers. Skinny hates Baby as he shoves past him and jerks away into the darkness. Baby hates Skinny as he walks away with his heart trying to climb out of his chest. They hate each other, and the next day Baby pushes Skinny up against the wall, muttering about the crap that they say when they aren’t even sorry, and Skinny pushes back. 


End file.
